jds_toonworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ernest Otter
Ernest Otter is the husband of Opal Otter, and the father of Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter, Cody Otter, and Butter Otter. He is the owner of his own store-boat, known as "Dad's General Store". He has sold a number of things there, and was taught how to run the store by Captain Camel. Ernest may be a little goofy at times, but Cody and PB&J still look up to him as a good father. Appearance Ernest is a slate blue/grey river otter with a white muzzle and belly, "dot" eyes, and a patch of blue hair on his head. He is usually seen wearing only a white shirt collar, a red tie, and brown shoes. History Not much is known about Ernest's past, but it assumed that he once lived in the city, before moving to Lake Hoohaw. When he first met Opal, she was hesitant to meet him at first, but later she gave him a chance, and the two fell in love. It is possible that Ernest and Opal may have gotten married around the late 1980's. Later on, Ernest and Opal had their first child, Peanut, a few years after their marriage. When they had the twins, Cody was born a few minutes earlier than Jelly, making him slightly older than her. Butter was born last as the youngest of the Otter children. In ToonWorld's fanon continuity, Ernest met Teddy Ruxpin when the Illiop came to visit Lake Hoohaw with some of his friends. With his friendly demeanor, Teddy befriended Ernest, and allowed the otter to tag along as an occasional member of The Ruxpin Renegades. Super State In ToonWorld, Ernest also has a Super Form, which is his Giant Otter form. He is inspired by Dewott and a giant river otter. Ernest wears a golden gauntlet on his hand with a blue seashell-shaped gem that allows him to become his Giant Otter form. He also apparently wears a belt the same color as his tie, which holds sharp seashells that he can throw at enemies like shurikens (much like Dewott). Powers and Abilities * Speed Swimming * Prehensile Tail * Natural Weaponry (the seashells on his belt) * Aquatic Respiration * Water Sense * Hydrokinesis * Pressure Resistance (to some extent.) * Enhanced Speed Gallery Ernest in his fishing gear dancing.png|In his fishing gear while dancing at the beginning of "Big Time Bass-Off Contest". Ernest Otter in Ken Forsse's Style.png|Ernest in Ken Forsse's style. This is how he'd look if he appeared in Grundo (Teddy Ruxpin's world). Ernest wet.png|Ernest after getting splashed by Bubbles the Fish in "Poor Bubbles". Opal and Ernest.png|Ernest with his wife Opal. Powered-Up Ernest, Mayor Jeff and Cranes.png|Ernest in his Giant Otter form with Super Lutraton (Mayor Jeff), Grúa Capitán (Cap'n Crane), and Gracieux Oiseau (Connie Crane). Ernest and Opal washing dishes.png|Washing the dishes with Opal. Trivia * Ernest can play the bagpipes. * He is one of J&D's favorite PB&J Otter characters, aside from Peanut, Aunt Nanner, Mayor Jeff, Munchy Beaver, and the Cranes. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Mustelids Category:Lake Hoohaw Citizens Category:Jim Jinkins Characters Category:Friends of Justin Puppy Category:Friends of Teddy Ruxpin Category:Ruxpin Renegades Category:Otters